


The Galaxy is Way Stupider Than You Think

by fine_n_dandy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, I’m very sorry, M/M, at least you get a droid named baby, finn and Poe are dads, i wish i knew what i was doing, intergalactic grub hub, please read the notes, probably tag more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fine_n_dandy/pseuds/fine_n_dandy
Summary: What if Rey started a small Jedi temple after the war?What if there was a new enemy on the horizon?What if Poe and Finn got married and had a kid?What if, said kid and all her friends, were absolute disasters just trying to help?Welcome do said disaster.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 4





	1. Why does it always go wrong with them?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for being here, I really mean it! This was an idea I had with a friend a few weeks ago, so uh here it is. It’s mainly based around ocs living post sequel trilogy. I tried my best, and I really hope you enjoy it as much as I like writing it.

“There is a fine line between reckless and stupid!” She yelled. “I’m that line!” And then there was a loud bang from the engine room, and they started to spin out of control. 

-

The old Y2-K sputtered out of the sky and crashed onto the hanger on the resistance’s newest base. This caused a commotion. People rushed around the ship, putting out fires, checking on the exterior, and prying the ramp open to get the crew out. Once done successfully, only three out of six stepped out. One out of two gunners, the only engineer, and the small BB unit assisting them. 

“Where are the others?” No one answered the question. 

The closer people had gotten to the ship the more they could hear the yelling from inside. “They’re still in there!”

Simon, said ship’s copilot, staggered further into the ship. Coughing his way through the smoke to get to the cockpit, finding Ginger, the second gunner, fumbling with the seat restraints. 

“She’s stuck I can’t get her out!” He stepped beside her and opened up the restraints, hoisting the pilot onto his back. Ginger lead the both of them out of the ship and down the ramp, into the seas of people. 

Meanwhile Lieutenant Connix rushes inside to alert the generals of the commotion. “General Dameron,” both turned to look at her. “Your daughter has returned.”

-

Finn tried to keep up with his husband as they sped through the tunnels, getting to the hanger. “You know, it might not be as bad as you think.” he tried to reason.

Poe shook his head, not looking back. “That’s our kid, and knowing her, it’s probably worse.” 

And worse it was. Poe pushed his way through the crowds of people, Finn close behind him. “Medic! We need a medic!” Ginger yelled. Simon set down the pilot and the first gunner, Benny, helped her onto the gurni. 

“What the hell happened?!” Poe practically screamed at the crowd in front of him. Finn pushed forward to the medics, asking the ‘important’ questions. 

“How is she?” he asked and the medics proceeded to explain the young pilot’s injuries. 

“She has lost a good amount of blood and has a mild concussion.” 

He nodded and sent them off. Poe however took his questions to the four, young crew members sitting on the ground. “You four said you’d make sure this wouldn’t happen!” All crew members hung their heads down in shame. “Who wants to give an explanation?” Poe asked. “Dirk, you give the report.” 

Dirk, the one and only engineer, started to explain. “We don’t know. Everything was fine until…” she trailed off nervously. Poe tapped his foot until she continued. “We ran into some pirates and shot down one of our engines. She said she had it under control, but before we knew it she was yelling at us to get by the ramp and to get off as soon as we hit ground. She-“

“-knew she wouldn’t get out in time.”

“Yeah.”

Poe felt Finn’s arm wrap around his shoulders. “It’ll be ok.” he squeezed his shoulder and turned to the young crew in front of them. The BB unit, BB-Y, beeped softly. 

[What will we do about Trash Ship?] it chirped. [We have been assigned another shipment at 900 tomorrow.] 

Poe didn't have to think very hard about this. “We’ll reassign it and start repairs tomorrow. You all need to stay grounded for at least a week.” he said in a rather frustrated tone. He turned on his heels, took a look at Finn, and walked in the direction of the medbay. 

Finn looked at the teenage crew in front of him as they started to get back on their feet. “What he means is de-stress,” they looked at him in disbelief. “Let’s just get inside.” 

The group of them walked off the hanger, into the base, BB-Y rolling closely to their heels. Benny took a sharp breath in. “We fucked up, didn’t we?”

“We might’ve.” Ginger answered. “But it’ll be fine.” 

Benny nodded. “Probably.”


	2. Girl in the Medbay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wanted to get this out quickly mainly because the first chapter was super short. That’s for the support, I actually didn’t think people would enjoy my writing, so thank you! Enjoy <3

She blinked into the white fluorescent lights. She blinked a few times more.  _ ‘Like staring into the sun.’ _ she thought, and sat up. The rooms in the medbay were always quiet, except for the soft whirring of machines. When she stretched she could hear the small pops go up her back. 

“Yup that feels good.” she whispered to herself and flopped back onto her up right pillows, feeling a sudden dizziness. “But that doesn’t.” she poked at the bandages on her forehead, remembering the day before. Or was it a few days before? She shook her head as if to dust off the thought.  _ ‘Let’s not think about how we’re in crazy trouble. Let’s think about…’  _ she looked around at her surroundings. Her eyes landed on the table next to her.

Set on top of it was a few packaged sweet buns and a badly made card.  _ Get better faster, lessons are hella boring. Eat stupid face. - the trash bin crew <3\.  _ She set down the note and started to open one of the breads left for her. 

After finally mangling the package open, she grabbed her datapad. Checking the date and her assignments for the day. The girl in the medbay noticed she had none. “I thought we had a heavy shipment today.” she scrolled through the empty inbox.

“We reassigned it, you and the crew looked like you needed a day off.” She jumped at the voice, looking up at the door. “Feelin’ better?” Finn asked as he planted a small kiss to the top of his daughter’s head and sat down in the chair next to her. 

The girl shrugged. “Eh, could be better. I mean the sleep felt good, but I think a few screws got loose up top.” she fiddled with the bandage. 

Finn gently slapped her fingers away from her head bandage. “Well, you scared the crap out of me,” she laughed at his comment. “Did a number worse on your father though.” her laughter stopped. Finn did a small, pointing motion with his finger towards the corner of the room. The general’s daughter scooted in her hospital bed to face a cramped, but sleeping, Poe. She cringed.

“How much trouble am I in?”

“Definitely grounded for at least a week.” There was silence between them. She fiddled with the sheet.

“But it wasn’t my fault-”

“I never said it was.” He assured her, but her face stayed in the same worried expression. “Let’s wake him up.” 

-

The Damerons walked down the corridor to the base classroom, and stopped outside the door. Poe spun his daughter around to look at him. “Glynn, let's do this one last time.” she rolled her eyes at him. 

“Fine.” she inhaled for a long speech. “I’m grounded for a week. Not because it was my fault that we crashed, but because I was reckless enough to almost get myself killed. I’m not allowed to leave the ground under any circumstances unless emergencies.” She huffed out and Poe gestured for her to go on. “And I’ll help Aunt Jess with maintenance on the squad, and do extra training with Aunt Rey.” 

Poe clapped once. “Good! Good.” Glynn was taken by the shoulders and spun back around. “We’ll see your after lessons, yeah?” she hummed an affirmative response. Finn dusted off her jacket shoulders and Poe kissed her cheek. 

“We love you kiddo.” Finn told her as she turned and smiled at them.

“Love you too.” Glynn gave them a thumbs up and backed her way into the classroom. As the door closed behind her, she was immediately greeted by a happy squeals and greetings. 

-

“So, grounded again?” Benny said, and Glynn nodded.

“Yup, had to recite it back to him so he was sure that I remembered, like I wouldn’t.” Ginger quirked an eyebrow at her. “That was one time, ok?”

BB-Y made a loud whistle sound to mock the sound of laughter, and Glynn kicked it. “Well, once we get back next week we have a lot of work to do.” Simon refocused the group. “The bin is falling apart again.”

“When doesn’t the hunk of crap look like…” Dirk paused to place a fry in her mouth. “well crap.” Glynn shrugged. “The engines are shitty, hyperdrive’s shitty, the gunner seats are shitty. I can go on forever man.” 

“At least it goes fast.” Ginger added to the conversation before turning back to her datapad. 

“Yes that it does Ginj! That it does!” Glynn shouted as she imagined the adrenaline from the cockpit of the Trash Bin. She knew she’d be back there in a short week, but she wished she was there now. 

Dirk giggled at her outburst. “Well that speed probably won’t help us when we get our first assignment back.” Benny said and the whole table groaned. They were all reminded how they absolutely blew it on their first multi-system order. 

“Force, we’re gonna go back to food delivery.” Glynn slammed her head on the table and Simon patted it lightly. BB-Y chirped nonsense about how even small assignments can be fun and if they can bring BB-8 with them next time. 

-

Glynn landed onto the ground with a painful thud. Groaning, she flipped herself back up, taking a defensive position. “You’re getting sloppy.” Rey commented, jabbing at Glynn’s shoulder. After expertly dodging, she tried to sweep at Rey’s legs, but the master Jedi easily predicted the move. Rey advanced with a kick that got Glynn back onto the ground. 

“You aren’t focused.” she sat down next to Glynn, as she struggled to get up. “Meaning there’s something on your mind, what is it?” Glynn quirked an eyebrow at her, and turned her back to her. Rey huffed. “Come on, if you just sit there we’ll go right back to sparing.” 

Glynn turned back toward her with a frown on her face. “I blew it.” Rey looked at her, confused. “That was our first assignment where we left the system, and I blew it.” she said to her aunt. “We usually just do in system requests and then deliver,” Glynn started to explain. “We got this call and thought we were ready. So we took it and I screwed it up for the whole crew by getting injured.” she looked up at the sky. The image of it leaked through the trees. “My parents aren’t gonna let me to an assignment like that ever again because of it.” 

Rey looked at her niece and smiled. “No I think they will.” Glynn looked at her like she was joking. “You’ll just have to redeem yourself.”

“That would take forever-“

“They believed you could do it once,” Rey interrupted. “They’ll believe you can do it again.” she got up and held a hand to her niece, offering help. 

Glynn smiled at her aunt, the last Jedi master, and took it.


	3. Ginger and The Signal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer. I’m fleshing our a good bit of the few chapters so you can have this. Enjoy <3

Ginger’s body was on autopilot as she took notes on the current unit,  _ The Battle of Yavin _ . She had heard most of the legendary stories when she was younger, so she took the time to look around at the classroom. It was an old briefing room. Arcs of seats and desks, with a holo projector in the center where their teacher stood. 

She watched Glynn steal a pen from her workspace to color in a page of her coloring book. She watched Benny push up her glasses and Dirk start to fall asleep next to her. Simon sat on the other side of Glynn, also coloring. Other students she didn’t bother to learn the names of were in the same state. Distracted and bored, or asleep. 

However this did quickly change, as a frantic lieutenant burst into the room running up to her teacher. The attention was brought to the center of the room as the lieutenant spoke to the older man. “Class is dismissed for the rest of the day. I have a meeting to attend to.” And with that he followed the lieutenant out of the room. Ginger watched her classmates pack up and leave with relief. 

Glynn, however, leaned over to her. “It’s a briefing. It’s gotta be a briefing!” Ginger made a face and breathed a questioning ‘and?’ in her friend’s direction. “We should go.”

“Ask Simon, he’ll go with you.” 

Glynn made a face. “He’s got a shift.”

“What about Dirk? Or Benny?” she added while packing her small bag. Glynn pointed in the direction of their seats. Empty. 

“Bolted when class was dismissed.” Ginger rolled her eyes. Some crew they were. She sighed and was dragged off to the briefing mentioned before. 

-

It was almost like every adult was there. Everyone crowded around a holoprojector, awaiting the word of both generals. What was so urgent? Ginger surveyed the room. Pilots, technicians, higher ups, everyone was there. Even a small group of astromech droids sat off to the side.

Once BB-Y had noticed the two teens enter the room, he squealed and warbled happily, once he saw his master. Glynn always gave him a cheerful greeting. [Meeting! Meeting!] he beeped in binary. Glynn cooed at him and BB-8 tapped the smaller droid gently as a signal to listen. The attention was pulled to the center of the room.

“Listen up,” Poe started and the room was silent. He turned on the holoprojector, displaying a map and a small signal. “We picked up a tracking signal a good half hour ago.” there were stirs in the briefing room. “Yeah, I know. Nothing new. But, this signal has the same signature as an old star destroyer.” The room erupted into chaos. Ginger’s jaw almost dropped to the floor. A star destroyer? 

Finn brought the room back to silence. “We dont know if it really is one yet, so we need to investigate. That’s why we’re still here, make sure that the Order doesnt come back.” he zoomed in on the map. “All we need is a small crew to go on a surveillance mission. Just to watch and check it out, make sure it’s not much of a threat.”

Ginger looked to Glynn beside her. She could see every thought run through her brain.  _ No. No dont you do it. Dont you dare- _

“My crew will take it!” Glynn shot her hand up and yelled into the room. Ginger couldn't believe this. How could she have let herself be apart of a crew with a captain so utterly stupid. She looked to Glynn, who had the biggest, dumbest smile on her face. 

-

She pulled Glynn into a small outcove in the hallway. “Are. You. Crazy?!” she yelled and shook Glynn senseless. 

“I dont think I am-”

“Oh no, you are.” she let go with a push. “I get that your whole one week punishment is over, but we haven't even had another mission yet!” Ginger hit Glynn’s shoulder as hard as she could, which was still pretty light at best. “I just can't believe you.”

Glynn smiled at her the way she did when she had a stupid idea. She got that from her pilot father. “It’ll be alright i promise.” she laughed at herself. “It’s not like I’m gonna die.” she scoffed and Ginger hit her again.

“You almost did last time-“

“Doesn’t mean it’ll happen this time!” Ginger quirked an eyebrow at Glynn. “It’s just surveillance. Easy peasy.” She waved it off. Ginger tried to think of a reason to argue, but she was too late. Glynn was swept back into the briefing room, either to be yelled at or assigned this mission. She hoped it was the first option.

-

She didn’t see Glynn for a good few hours. She missed lunch and their daily training. Not to mention, she missed the one time a week they visit the garden. Ginger wasn’t surprised when she didn’t show up for daily maintenance on the Bin. “If she doesn’t show up, I’m gonna start tearing up the hyperdrive.” Dirk yelled from inside the ship. 

“Do it.” Simon rolled himself out from under the ship. “As co-pilot of this ship, I say tear it apart. It’s putting stress on the accelerator.” Dirk shrugged and started to chip off pieces of metal.

Ginger was sitting on top of the old Y2K freighter, looking into the windows of the base. “You gonna help?” Benny called her. “Or just sit there.” She said while putting a panel back on the cannon. 

“Just sit here.” 

Benny rolled her eyes and threw a rag at her. “Just help.” Ginger shook her head. “The faster we get this done, the faster we can get a job, the faster we can get credits, the faster I can get some of those cheesy bread circles they keep bringing us from Corellia.”

“Thought those were from Bespin.” Glynn scared Benny, almost making her fall off her spot on top of the Trash Bin. “Hi!” she said towards Ginger. “Sorry I didn't meet you in the garden.”

Ginger shook her head. “Not a problem, you just worry me.” Glynn shrugged her usual  _ Thats My Job  _ shrug.

“Round up the crew. I’ve got an announcement.” 


End file.
